


素朴な歳月

by orphan_account



Category: ccp, chairman - Fandom, premier - Fandom, 习近平, 李克强
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 滝沢藤森=习近平伊佐風川=李克强
Relationships: 平&强, 社会主義の兄弟関係
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	素朴な歳月

**Author's Note:**

> 滝沢藤森=习近平  
> 伊佐風川=李克强

涼と秋の9月が近ずいて、木の葉が蕭瑟、日ごとに枯黄になって、大自然は人に厳冬が到来するにとを警告して、すべての生物は保存しなければならなくて、貯蓄しなければならなくて、前もって准備しなければならくて、果てしなく長い冬を耐えて、大地の春を待つ。北京城と中南海の庭園の中、木の色は季節に応じて変わる、赤・紫・金・茶の各色を呈する、火のように炎を吐き出す、とりわけ鮮やかである。  
「秋になったから、服を多めに入れて、風邪をひかないように」報告を見下ろしていた伊佐風川に、滝沢藤森は何気なくコートを羽織り、近くの砂椅子に座った。  
風川は手元の報告書を見下ろしながら言った、「主席もそうだよ。注意してばかりいないで、自分を無視している」  
藤森は、政務に追われている風川を見下ろして笑った、「総理はいつ休むつもりですか」  
風川頭も上げない返事をした、「万家が眠った時は、総理が働いていた時だ」  
藤森は立ち上がって風川の椅子のところまで歩き、彼の手を引くとドアの外に出て行った、「あたしの人、休ませてあげるから、休まなきゃ」

たとえ国の希望を背負っていても、私はいつも普通の人のようにあなたをかわいがっています。

**Author's Note:**

> 凉秋九月即将来临，树叶萧瑟，日渐枯黄，大自然警告人们寒冬将至，告诉一切生物要保存、要储蓄、要预做准备、要耐过漫漫长冬，以待大地春回。北京城和中南海的庭院之中，树木的颜色顺应季节的变化，呈红、紫、金、茶各色，如火吐焰，鲜明异常。  
> “入秋了，多添点衣服，小心着凉。”泷泽藤森随手将一件大衣给正在低头看报告的伊佐风川披上，随后走向不远处的沙椅上坐下。  
> 风川低头翻看着手里的报告，“主席也是啊，别光顾着提醒我，却忽略了自己。”  
> 藤森看着那低头忙政务的风川一笑，“总理打算什么时候休息呢？”  
> “万家入睡时，正是总理工作时。”风川头也不抬的回答。  
> 藤泽起身走到风川的椅边，一把拉着他的手向门外走去，“我的人，我命令你休息，你就得休息。”
> 
> 即使我们肩负着整个国家的希望，我也照样像一个普通人一样疼爱着你。


End file.
